The Dictatorship of Trinitus Islands
The Dictatorship of Trinitus Islands is a landlocked nation located in the Feline Region. Is a dictatorship with an absolute monarch, Supreme Empress Trinitus I. Its currency is the Trinitus Meow and its national animal is the Siamese Girl Cat. Its national motto is "Smack Before Compassion". Empress Trinitus I The nation is controlled by the megalomaniac psychotic Supreme Empress Trinitus I. She seized power four years ago when she overthrew the previous ruler President Lonso. Trinitus is widely regarded as the most psychotic ruler in the Feline Region. She is infamous for banning everything which she considers wrong or against her ideals. Trinitus rules the great nation of Trinitus Islands from her palace which is a colossal skyscraper named Trinitus Tower which is located in the very centre of the capital city of Trinitus Islands. Trinitus Tower is the tallest building in the Feline Region (except for the office buildings of Clapton is God). The building's 12 underground floors are used as the nation's main prison and interrogation facility. Every single wall is covered with paintings of Trinitus doing things she enjoys such as eating mice, reading or chopping off people' limbs. Trinitus Tower has dozens of floors filled with cat scratching posts, tunnels, cat toys and tasty morsels. On the very top floor is a massive basket in which her most beloved toy a small yellow bird resides. It is here where Trinitus spends most of her time. Trinitus personal bodyguard of 12,000 heavily armed men protect her at all times. The Tower is also known for the enormous picture of Trinitus on the top of it. Trinitus Tower (which was originially only one third the size) was originally the headquarters for a massive software company, however when she took over the country Trinitus claimed the tower as her royal residence and brutally executed every single person in the building. The building also has several floors which have been converted into indoor gardens where Trinitus often plays. Trinitus is infamous for her execution techniques. In the park behind her tower she has a massive orange bucket in which people are thrown in and drowned (and can also be boiled alive in), a massive see-through cylinder which people are thrown in and then a massive marble slab is dropped on them, a huge non-stick fry pan which needs no explanation, an enormous Breville Sandwich press and a huge device she calls the mincer where people are ground alive into mince which is then fed to hungry Siamese cats. Every day people are thrown into these devices for Trinitus' viewing pleasure. Trinitus has a particular hatred for Balinese cats and every year on Christmas day she has half the Balinese cat population of her nation thrown into her execution devices. Trinitus is only scared of the Empire of Senna the Cat. Surrounding her tower is an enormous pit which contains snakes which can devour people whole. Trinitus is known for throwing people out of her tower and into the pit for the slightest infraction such as calling her Empress instead of Supreme Empress. Trinitus's twin brother is Nidne ruler of the Democratic Republic of Nidne. Nidne is the only thing in the universe which Trinity truly loves. Hironese, the ruler of the Serene Republic of Hironese, is Trinitus's worst enemy. She hates him more than any thing and swares to throw him into every single one of her execution devices. Government The government of Trinitus Islands is dominated by Trinitus who is the head of state. She is an absolute monarch whose word is the law. Anyone who disagrees with one of her decisions is immediately arrested, sent to the underground prison beneath her tower and eventually is thrown into one of the execution devices behind her tower. The head of government of Trinitus Islands is the Prime Minister. However the prime minister is just a puppet of Trinitus She appoints the prime minister from all the other ministers whom she also appoints. So far in the four year history of the reign of Trinitus there have been 42 prime ministers. The average term is 4 weeks. This is due to the fact that after a while Trinitus always grows tired of them and they end up in one of her execution devices. The longest term ever served by one prime minister is 8 months (that prime minister was very skilled at giving Trinitus tummy rubs) and the shortest term is 42 seconds. The prime minster as no real powers. All they do is stand next to Trinitus at all times, give her tummy rubs and strokes when necessary, making sure her instruments of torture are cleaned after use, ensuring that there is the best quality extra virgin olive oil in her deep fat fryer, the best quality aerosol whipped cream for her to eat and to file her nails to make sure they are razor sharp. The ministers of her nation, though they have portfolios, have no real responsibilities. They just make reports on their areas and give them to Trinitus. They too have very short terms. On average they serve for one month. Trinitus selects the ministers from the thousands of servants in her tower. There are no local governments. Everything is decided by Trinitus. Legal System The legal system of Trinitus Islands is very simple in some ways and very complex. When she first came to power Trinitus set out the legal system for her people to follow. There are literally thousands and thousands of crimes in Trinitus Islands. Every single crime has the maximum sentence of death. People are often executed for jaywalking or smoking in a public place. Trinitus can sentence people to any punishment she sees fit. She is the only judge in Trinitus Islands. The only courtroom in the nation is located on the 42nd floor of Trinitus Tower. As mentioned previously the only prison in the nation is located in the 12 underground floors of Trinitus Tower. The first 4 floors serve as the minimum security prison, the next 5 floors are the medium security floors, the next two floors serve as the maximum security floors and the deepest underground floor is the supermax floor. In reality prisoners serve little time here as most are executed shortly after trial. There are no appeals. On the rare occasion Trinitus wants to show compassion she may sentence a prisoner to life in prison without the possibility of parole. However this may be worse than a death sentence as the prison is infamous for torture. The jury is made up of the ministers in the government. However as they are all puppets they always give the verdict which Trinitus wishes.